This invention relates to pumps associated with air inflatable bladders and, more particularly, to such pumps as are formed of a resilient elastomeric material.
Inflatable objects, such as air cushions, mattresses and liners for athletic shoes usually are inflated by discrete pumps, such as the bellows pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,006 to Hasselguist which is connected by a tube 30 to a check valve affixed to the inflatable bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,028 to Lee shows a self-contained pump disclosed wholly within an inflatable cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,008 to Edwards discloses a bulb-shaped, self-contained pump 36 connected to each of the inflatable compartments of an air mattress. The bulb pump relies upon a U-shaped spring and a coil spring 54 to expand the bulb after it has been compressed in each stroke of the pump.
Bulb-type pumps have also been used to inflate air cushion liners for athletic shoes and, in general, these have included a rubber bulb with an inlet valve extending outwardly from one side thereof and an outlet neck extending from the opposite side of the bulb. A plastic tube is fitted into the neck of the bulb and a check valve is disposed in a valve housing molded onto the liner. An exhaust valve is separately connected to the liner to deflate the liner when desired.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an elastomeric pump and self-contained valve construction for an inflatable bladder of simple and compact construction while, at the same time, being reliable in operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pump of the above type which, because of its simple construction, lends itself to ease of assembly on an inflatable bladder.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pump of a low profile especially adapted to be used in inflatable body support applications, such as inflatable athletic shoe liners and back support belts, where compactness, comfort, durability and reliability are essential.